BLack Butler and Burakkuurufu
by Aru Jinko
Summary: Alana also has a butler but he prefers to be called her personal servant and is called Joshua.He has been acting different ever since he heard Alanas Father, Sir Evning, say they were expecting Ciel Phantomhive to attend their ball.Alana is also interested in knowing why, seeing how "Ciel Phantomhive" sounds like a very interesting name,and ciel finds her changing eye intriguing.
1. Chapter 1

_There's this girl.  
_

_She has strange thoughts, thinking of both life and death._

_About whether or not things are truly real._

_Or just some sick joke._

_She thinks of humans feelings._

_She thinks of non-human feelings._

_animals, and such._

_wondering...just simply, _

_always, _

_wondering..._

The curtains in Alana's room were opened, and her eye's were opening up, just slightly. "mmmmmmmmmm, why do I have to get up so early..." Alana said, not knowing who she was talking to.

"I'm very sorry milady, but your Father, Sir Evning, wishes for you to wake. There is to be a ball here, and Sir Phantomhive is attending it. This is very important! You must get ready for tonight."

**NOW **she knew who she was talking to. A personal servant of her's, that goes by the name of Joshua. He was a tall blond man with his hair slicked back, with bits of hair going onto his handsome face, that had a nice pointed nose, not to long nor short, and a pleasant sweet smile. His eyes were of a deep gray.

Those eyes reminded her of several people, so looking straight into his eyes sometimes made her feel hurt. She tried to avert his eyes every chance she gets, but he has always been persistent in getting eye contact with her.

"Phantom...hive? What an interesting last name. I guess this helps me to get ready for the ball. At least now I have something I get out of attending this ball." Alana replied, saying the word "ball" with a nasty tone. She has been to only one before, and it wasn't pleasant. She had to wear a corset and everything. It was a nightmare.

***At the Phantomhive Estate***

"Master Ciel, you do remember you have a ball to attend to tonight, right?" Sebastian asked Ciel knowing that he clearly remembers. "Oh, yes, of course i remember. Hmp, _Evning." _Ciel said, in pure disgust. "The man...tck" Well, I guess you can tell Ciel's not a big fan of this Sir Evning.

"Sebastian, make me something sweet" "Well, master Ciel, I'm sure there are going to be plenty of swe-" "**Make me something****_ sweet" _**Ciel demanded, cutting Sebastian off. "Yes, my lord" Sebastian replied with a scowl.

I'm pretty sure he's in a pretty pissy mood because of hearing the name "Evning".

***Back to the Evning Estate***

"Do I really have to wear a corset?" Alana asked Joshua, as he took out dresses that would suit her. "Yes, milady. I'm sorry, but there's no avoiding it. It is a ball after all!" Joshua replied. She didn't like dancing, and she didn't know how. The last ball she attended, she sat out. "Sir Evning also wishes for you to dance with Sir Phanto-" "No thanks, I refuse." Alana replied bluntly.

"But milady-" "I said NO!" Alana said angrily. "S-s-sorry" "gaaaahh..uh, sorry Joshua, I just REALLY don't want to dance with him." Alana said. She didn't want Joshua to feel bad. She was the one who shouted at him. Anyway, it was her father who ordered it, not Joshua. He just had to inform her of her fathers request.

"Uh, well then. Here milady. Dress in this." Joshua said eagerly, holding up a pink dress, with frills and bows EVERYWHERE. Another one of Alana's nightmares. "No" she said with a blank face. "But it would look-" "Creepy and weird one me. Thanks, but no thanks."

Alana didn't think high of her looks.

She thought she wasn't gorgeous or pretty, but alright looking. Maybe even strange.

Her features consisted of pitch black, almost always straight, hair that went down to here thigh, and deep, dark blue eyes. They were almost an unnatural color of blue, but not quite. She had sort of an odd nose, that was a bit long, and was a sort of rounded at the point, and was a bit like those adorable "girly" noses, except a little longer. She considered herself...decent looking. But she didn't think she even met the expectations of decent. Some thought otherwise.

"Oh..." he looked disappointed at her rejection of the dress. And he thought it was perfect. "Hmmm, I'll wear this one!" Alana exclaimed, holding up an all black dress that was long, and frills too. "B-b-but that's just like the one I picked for you, except black!" Joshua exclaimed. "That's exactly why I chose it. I love the color black! I think it looks good on me" she said with victory, smiling widely. "Fine, but don't yell at me when master disapproves!" he said, while trying to strip Alana's clothes off.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING!_" Alana cried out, in full shock. "I'm undressing you so I can put the dress on, why? Isn't that what a servant's for?" "GAAAH! We went over this before! I can dress _myself_! I don't need your help!" "Can you put a corset on?" "Well...uh..um.. well NO! Of course not..." "Then let me help-" "NO! I'll have a girl maid help me with this!" Alana told Joshua. "Awwww!" Joshua pouted. "You're no fun. Eh, oh well. Someday..." he said, mumbling off in the end. _I swear, that servant..._ Alana thought, not entirely sure what to say or do about him.

_He didn't really have lustful eyes, but that pouty face, and that smile while he said I was no fin... eck. He seems like a creeper sometimes. Eh, at least it's not all the time. He usually understanding and crap, but for a while he has been..._ she trailed off in her thoughts, thinking and thinking. Wondering and taking notice that Joshua has been changing. Oh well, she needs to think about the dance tonight, and this boy named Ciel. _Hmmmmmmm..._ Alana thought about the boy's name.

"_Ciel"... maybe his parents were expecting a girl? _And with that, her thoughts ended about this boy named Ciel Phantomhive, and wondered how the bloody hell she was going to put this dress on. _Meh... if I mess up, I can always sit out again... _

***Phantomhive Estate**

"This pie...it's apple?" well, duh Ciel. I wonder how he could ask such an obvious question. "Yes, my lord. It **is **apple pie, Do you like it?" Sebastian answered and asked. Ciel just nodded his head.

_I heard Evning has a daughter. I wouldn't mind playing a few tricks on her. Evning was a gullible and foolish man. It shouldn't be hard since they're re related. _And then Ciel ended his thoughts about the Evnings, and continued enjoying his apple pie.


	2. Chapter 2

*PLEASE DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA WHILE READING THE TITLE*

...

"UUGGGGGHHHHH! How can women possibly wear this while still breathing!"  
Alana, thought, struggling having to wear... *shudder* a corset. She never fancied the thought. "Please, mistriss, hold still." Her maid, Rinay, said. She was trying to take her mind off of the corset, and thought about the ball.

gggggguh...uh...the ball...Ciel...Phantom..hive...girly...name... That was all she could think of, his name, and trying every way she could to make fun of it.

Such a nice girL.

*Phantomhive Estate*

"Achhooo!" Ciel sneezed. In fact, a very girly sneeze. "Master Ciel, I don't mean to interupt your work, but I do believe a person could possibly be talking or thinking about you right at this momnnet." "Why do you think that, Sebastion?" "In Japan, there is this superstition that when people talk about you, you sneeze." "Oh, really?" Ciel said, thinking that Sebastian must take him as a fool. After a moment he stopped caring, and continued on with his work.

*Evning Estate*

"Would you...mind...sucking in a bit dear?" Rinay said to Alana. 'how much more do i need to suck in! I MIGHT DIE SOON IF I SUCK IN ANYMORE THAN THIS!' Alana though to herself. She didn't want to say it out loud for it would have been just too rude.

I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T FINISHED THIS YETASLKDJA:LKSDJALSD I JUST WANTED TO SUBMIT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU I'M NOT DEAD! I will finish it though...later.

THANKYOU FOR THE COMMENTS!


End file.
